


Goodbye Horses

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Self-Indulgent, illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Cinder never wastes an opportunity for "me" time.





	Goodbye Horses

Emerald sighed in resignation, wondering if the universe was out to get her. She was careful not to lose focus, but her ability to not be distracted could only last for so long. She sat on a chair in Cinder's room, watching the young woman on the bed as her hands roamed the toned, beautiful form that she herself wished to touch. Emerald bit her lip to keep her semblance activated, sweat dribbling down her temple for many, many reasons.

Cinder Fall, since her 'success' at Beacon, made it a habit...no, a _ritual_ to look with a pained heart at how she used to appear: long luxurious hair, smooth milky skin that would be a travesty to cover up, and two breathtaking, mysterious, amber eyes. Cinder squeezed her breast as she watched the phantom of her former beauty gyrate and twirl before her. Firm buttocks flexed while bending down to touch her toes and present the puffy lips of her aroused pussy.

Cinder moaned and dipped her fingers into her own sopping wet snatch while admiring that beauty on display. "I want...mmm, I want to eat myself out," she ordered Emerald but never took her eyes away from herself. Her second hand - covered by a glove that ran up to her shoulder, rubbed circles and pinched her clit while bare fingers curled against the sensitive wet walls of her vagina, rubbing in eager anticipation while the vision crawled onto the bed with her, eyes never looking away.

Cinder made sure to keep her pace in time with the other's tongue lapping and swirling against her pussy. Neither broke eye contact. Both were flushed red with desire and pure, raw want. "Ahhhh~" she sighed and moaned. Cinder wished she could pay back the favor and taste the luxurious juice of her doppelganger's honeypot. With another sigh she brought her glossy fingers to her mouth and sucked and licked her digits, having to make do with wondering if it would taste the same as what coated her tongue now.

"Mmmmmm~" she sighed in contentment while dipping her fingers once more and frigging herself hard. Cinder flexed her muscles and tightened what she could to stretch out her orgasm before completely letting loose and riding the wave that made her mind go blank.

Cinder panted, not fully satisfied but chose to end the session at three times tonight. She would have to resume Salem's training and it took time to clean up the mess. "That's enough, Emerald," she panted out and licked her lips, catching something sour on her tongue.


End file.
